1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle computer system and, more particularly, to an in-vehicle computer system equipped with a backup system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional in-vehicle computer implemented in a vehicle can provide various travel services such as the information from an e-map or geographical information system (GIS), e-shopping, satellite navigation, on-the-spot report and MP3 playback when driving. When the ignition of the vehicle is actuated, the conventional in-vehicle computer is simultaneously booted to provide the cited travel services.
Generally, the conventional in-vehicle computer is configured as a conventional personal computer, and a complete malfunction may occur on the conventional in-vehicle computer of the vehicle while traveling. In this case, since there is no backup for the conventional in-vehicle computer, the driver cannot use the travel services unless the ignition is terminated and then restarted to thereby reset the conventional in-vehicle computer. However, if the vehicle is being driven at a high speed (for example, driving on a highway) at this moment, due to the safety consideration to the driver in driving, the ignition cannot be simply terminated and restarted to reset the conventional in-vehicle computer. Accordingly, the conventional in-vehicle computer cannot provide an easily usable feature to the driver.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved in-vehicle computer system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.